Lounge chairs of various types are well known. Chaise lounge chairs are commonly available in three sections, two of which are adjustable for supporting the legs and the back at various positions. Most other chairs are unadjustable, but are commonly foldable for easy movement from place to place. Most such chairs have a tubular, aluminum frame with wood or aluminum armrests. The seat and back portions usually have a plurality of straps made from various materials extending between side frame pieces.
Umbrella or canopy devices for lounge chairs are also known. Present devices, however, tend to be relatively complex and, consequently, somewhat cumbersome to use and more expensive than the buying public is willing to accept. For example, a canopy is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,752,929 having a material covered frame. Three nut and bolt combinations fasten the canopy frame and a pair of bearing pieces to the chair frame on both sides of the chair frame. Installation is, thus, relatively permanent. Additionally, the canopy is adjustable at only one location and, consequently, perhaps not sufficiently versatile to offer shade protection for a variety of situations.
A later patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,280, shows an umbrella which is supported by an angular post from the top frame member of the chair. A chair holding mechanism provides positive adjustability. The holding mechanism includes a holder member and retainer member. Each has a pair of clamp elements hinged together at one end. As the clamp elements are placed on or about the chair frame, a screw is tightened to achieve appropriate clamping. Both the holder member and the retainer member have complimentary radial grooves on facing surfaces so that as they are moved into engagement and tightened the post holding the umbrella is given a positive angular orientation. This device is not quite as permanent as the previously mentioned device, but it is rather complex in that two separate assemblies must be installed and properly oriented before the umbrella member can even be implaced. Also, each of the holder and retainer members are rather small and are separate from the umbrella so that either could easily be lost while transporting.
A more recent example of a sun protector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,035. The device shown therein has simplified the attachment mechanism between the sun shade and the chair to a simple press-on clamp, however, the frame for the sun shade and the adjustment mechanism for it is, as with the other art, much more complex than the public is willing to accept. The frame for the sun shade includes three inverted, U-shaped members. The three frame members have mounting ears at the ends which are fastened together to the clamp by a clamping bolt. To adjust the device, the bolt must be loosened while each of the frame members are oriented. The bolt must then be retightened while maintaining the desired orientation for the three frame members. Such operation is simply too complex for a person intent on relaxing.